Journal Entries
Day 1 * My orders are to go to the town of Balmora in Vvardenfell District and report to a man named Caius Cosades. To find out where he lives, I should ask in Balmora at the cornerclub called South Wall. When I find Caius Cosades, I must give him a package of documents, and wait for further orders. * I have met a Bosmer named Fargoth who claims the Imperials have stolen a ring of his. He would like it back. * I have returned the Engraved Ring of Healing to Fargoth. He was overjoyed to have it back, and promised to mention my name to the trader here in town, Arrille. * Hrisskar Flat-Foot asked me to do him a favor. He believes that Fargoth has been hiding money from the Imperials, and he'd like to know whre it's gone. If I will work for him, he will give me a share of the bounty. * I've agreed to help Hrisskar find the money that Fargoth has been hiding away. I am supposed to keep an eye on him from atop the lighthouse in town, and watch where he goes. Hrisskar believes I should watch him at night. I'm not supposed to approach him at any time. I should then retrace his footsteps and find out where he's hidden the money. When I've found it, I should report back to Hrisskar. Day 2 * I've found Fargoth's hidden stash. He keeps it in a hollow treestump in a muck pond in town. * Hrisskar was grateful that I found the money that Fargoth had been hiding. He rewarded me with some gold, and told me I could keep anything else I found in the bag besides the money he wanted. * Elone at Arrille's Tradehouse gave me detailed directions to Balmora * Darvame Hleran mentioned that she didn't think Vodunius Nuccius was happy here. Day 3 * I found a corpse while traveling near Seyda Neen. It seems to be the corpse of one Processus Vitellius, based on some items found on his body. He is carrying a parchment with what look like tax records. He also had 200 gold on his body, probably taxes he'd collected. * I've spoken to Socucius Ergalla in Seyda Neen about Processus Vitellius. Socucius wants to know if I found the tax money he'd collected on the corpse. * I've told Socucius the truth about the 200 gold in tax money I found on the corpse of Processus. * He seemed impressed with my honesty, but confused as to why someone would murder Processus but not take his money. If I can find out who has done this, and execute the murderer, Socucius has promised to pay me 500 gold. Day 4 * I've asked around town about the murder of Processus Vitellius. It seems he wasn't a popular person in general, which is no surprise, considering he was a tax collector. Some have suggested I speak with Thavere Vedrano, the lighthouse keeper, as she seemed to have some relationship with him. * Thavere Vedrano has mentioned to me and argument that Processus had been having with Foryn Gilnith. Apparently, there was some disagreement about the amount of money Gilnith owed, and how much he had really been making with his fishing. * Gilnith killed Processus, of this there is no doubt. He admits to it openly, and seems not in the least bit ashamed of it. Gilnith contends that Processus was corrupt, as are all the employees in the Census and Excise Office. He claims that Processus was attempting to gouge him on the taxes that were levied, and was taking a cut for himself, spending it on new jewelry and the like. * I simply can't believe Gilnith's story, and even if it were true, it is no excuse for murder. Day 6 * I bought a cursed ring from Vodunius Nuccius so he would have enough gold to leave Morrowind. I hope I have better luck with the ring, and with my adventures in Morrowind, than he did. * After killing Gilnith, I reported my findings to the Census and Excise Office. Socucius seemed pleased to see Processus' murder avenged, and he paid me as promised. * I brought the ring I found on Gilnith's body to Thavere Vedrano in the lighthouse. She was grateful to have something to remember her lover by, and thanked me by giving me two potions of healing. Day 8 * I hear that the Balmora magistrate, Nolus Atrius, is on the take. But he has important friends who can protect him. The Legion Champion, Larrius Varro, over at Fort Moonmoth, has sworn an oath to stop corruption. But it's not clear how he can deal with the situation. * I was told that the Legion Champion, Larrius Vvarro, over at Fort Moonmoth, has sworn an oath to stop corruption, but the syndicates have got their people protected. To fulfill his oath, it seems like Varro may have to work outside the system. * There's a rumor that the Legion Champion, Larrius Varro, over at Fort Moonmoth wants to talk to me about an unspecified subject. Day 9 * Ajira asked me to bring her samples of four types of Mushrooms: Luminous Russula, Violet Coprinus, Bungler's Bane, snf Hypha Facia. They may be found in the swamps of the Bitter Coast. I can get there by following hte river Odai south of Balmora until I see a wooden bridge. After I pass the bridge I should look for a way over the hills to the west. * Ajira thanked me for bringing her the mushroom samples. * Ajira gave me a fake soul gem. She wants me to sabotage Galbedir's Journeyman project. I should put the fake soul gem in Galbedir's desk. * Ajira thanked me for helping her sabotage Galbedir's experiment. * Ajira now wants samples of four types of flowers: Gold Kanet, Stoneflower Petals, Willow Anther, and Heather. These are found on the shores of Lake Amaya. I should go south out of Balmora and head east past the Fort Moonmoth and across the Foyada Mamaca on the road to Pelagiad. After leaving the Foyada, I should take the road to Suran which runs along the north shore of Lake Amaya. * Ajira thanked me for bringing her the four flowers. * Ajira asked me to find her a ceramic bowl. She told me that Ra'Virr the trader here in Balmora might have one. * Ajira thanked me for finding her a ceramic bowl, but was far more concerned about her stolen reports. * Ajira told me that her reports on the mushrooms and flowers of Vvardenfell have been stolen. Ajira thinks that Galbedir stole them. I should look around the Mages Guild here in Balmora for the reports and return them to Ajira. * Ajira thanked me for finding her stolen reports. * Ranis asked me to convince Llarar Bereloth to join the guild. If he cannot be convinced, I must kill him. To get to Sulipund, I should leave Balmora east and pass Fort Moonmoth. Then cross the bridge to Molag Amur and follow the trail east until I reach a lake. I should see a Dunmer stronghold to the south. If I head north on the path between the hills, Sulipund will be on my left, just before the path splits. * Manwe, a Guild member in Punabi, has not paid any Guild dues in three months. Ranis asked me to find Manwe and collect the dues from her. To get to Punabi, I should go south from Balmora and take the road east past Fort Moonmoth. I should cross the bridge northeast of the Fort and continue east until I reach the lake. The old Dunmer stronghold of Marandas is just south of the lake. Punabi is on the trail that leads northeast from the lake. * Uryne Nirith, a servant of Ralen Hlaalo, told me that the murderer was a Dunmer with red hair in a bonemold armor wielding a Swemer War Axe. * I found the body of Ralen Hlaalo. * I was told that THanelen Velas at the Council Club here in Balmora meets the murderer's description. Day 10 * There are rumors here in Balmora that Nine-Toes is the murderer. * Nileno Dorvayn told me she is looking for the murderer of Ralen Hlaalo. If I bring the murderer to justice, I should let her know. * I have been given a recent edition of the Yellow Book of Great House Hlaalu. It lists the current Hlaalu councilors and their residences. * Nileno Dorvayn told me that I should speak with Crassius Curio at his manor in Vivec City. He is the most likely to consider my requests, whatever they may be.